In Fate's Hands
by ArcherGirl2001
Summary: I pulled out my bow and shot an arrow at Klairion and he blocked it. Robin, Megan, Aqualad and Raquel where all unconscious. Zatanna and Wally were fighting Vandal. I knew I would have to put it on. I couldn't fight the witch boy by myself. I grabbed the helmet and put it on. I heard someone yell but I didn't have time to say anything because I melted into darkness.
1. Before the mission

Artemis B-07

God, I hate that stupid thing. It can get so annoying. I walked down the hall and went into my room. I closed the down and laid down I was so tired. I gad been abused by my father, Sportsmaster last night. My back felt like shit because it hurt so badly. "_Artemis, sorry for interrupting but will you come to the kitchen its time for dinner." "Sure, Megan I'll be there in a minute." _I got off my bed and changed into my white tank top and my blue jeans I put on my boots and went into the kitchen. I was humming "Titanium" on my way there and started singing it. "Bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away fire away, Ricochet you take your aim-." Wow…." I turn around to see Robin standing there with a recorder. "Wow…..who knew Arty could sing." Robin said. "Oh shut up. I replied. I know I have a horrible voice so just shut your face."

"_**Team I need you to come to the debriefing room. I have an extremely important mission for you. I suggest you bring your most powerful weapons and get you're A-game on." **_

I didn't know what that meant but I had a pretty good idea. "Um…I'll be right back." I said. Robin raised his eyebrow but shrugged and walked away.

I went to Wally's room and took the helmet of fate. Then I walked into the debriefing room. "Well look who decided to join us!" Wally yelled. "Shut-up Baywatch." "No really, what took so long?" "Wally, I have a headache and I got in a fight with my parents so right now JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" It was deathly quiet in till Bat-man started talking "The mission is covert; let me repeat my self, COVERT. Go into the facility and get the information on the light." "Dismissed."

*In the bio-ship*

"We are landing" Megan said. "Alright team Megan and Superboy watch out side from the roof and take down any ne who notices us. Me, Robin and Kid flash, Zatanna and Raquel will watch from the outside. Artemis go in and get the information." I pulled out my bow and went inside. I heard a scream and ran back out-side only to see Klairion taking down Megan and Superboy. I pulled out my bow and shot an arrow at Klairion and he blocked it. Robin, Megan, Aqualad and Raquel where all unconscious. Zatanna and Wally were fighting Vandal. I knew I would have to put it on. I couldn't fight the witch boy by myself. I grabbed the helmet and put it on. I heard someone yell but I didn't have time to say anything because I melted into darkness.


	2. Feelings

Artemis B-07

God, I hate that stupid thing. It can get so annoying. I walked down the hall and went into my room. I closed the down and laid down I was so tired. I gad been abused by my father, Sportsmaster last night. My back felt like shit because it hurt so badly. "_Artemis, sorry for interrupting but will you come to the kitchen its time for dinner." "Sure, Megan I'll be there in a minute." _I got off my bed and changed into my white tank top and my blue jeans I put on my boots and went into the kitchen. I was humming "Titanium" on my way there and started singing it. "Bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away fire away, Ricochet you take your aim-." Wow…." I turn around to see Robin standing there with a recorder. "Wow…..who knew Arty could sing." Robin said. "Oh shut up. I replied. I know I have a horrible voice so just shut your face."

"_**Team I need you to come to the debriefing room. I have an extremely important mission for you. I suggest you bring your most powerful weapons and get you're A-game on." **_

I didn't know what that meant but I had a pretty good idea. "Um…I'll be right back." I said. Robin raised his eyebrow but shrugged and walked away.

I went to Wally's room and took the helmet of fate. Then I walked into the debriefing room. "Well look who decided to join us!" Wally yelled. "Shut-up Baywatch." "No really, what took so long?" "Wally, I have a headache and I got in a fight with my parents so right now JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" It was deathly quiet in till Bat-man started talking "The mission is covert; let me repeat my self, COVERT. Go into the facility and get the information on the light." "Dismissed."

*In the bio-ship*

"We are landing" Megan said. "Alright team Megan and Superboy watch out side from the roof and take down any ne who notices us. Me, Robin and Kid flash, Zatanna and Raquel will watch from the outside. Artemis go in and get the information." I pulled out my bow and went inside. I heard a scream and ran back out-side only to see Klairion taking down Megan and Superboy. I pulled out my bow and shot an arrow at Klairion and he blocked it. Robin, Megan, Aqualad and Raquel where all unconscious. Zatanna and Wally were fighting Vandal. I knew I would have to put it on. I couldn't fight the witch boy by myself. I grabbed the helmet and put it on. I heard someone yell but I didn't have time to say anything because I melted into darkness.


End file.
